The Lost Tales of the Lost Boys 1Love Squares
by that uptown girl
Summary: Peter and Wendy realize their true feelings, Peter's other two loves declare war on the Lost Boys, water pigs grant wishes, and Hitler is a shrink. You must R&R, you know you want to! PG-13-lots of drama and depression. Chap. 2 up!
1. Confessions, Love, and War

Chapter One

Peter had kept Wendy in Neverland for one year now. She thought it was because Peter loved her; he had another reason. Wendy loved Peter, and was waiting for the day he confesses his true feelings for her. The day (she thought) had arrived.

Peter emerged from the tree house, looking for Wendy. He needed to tell her something. He saw her sitting by a stream, and walked over to her.

"Wendy, I must tell you something," Peter said, his eyes on the ground. Wendy looked up happily.

"What Peter?" she said, knowing it would be a confession of true feelings.

"Well, Wendy, I umm…" Peter stammered.

"Yes?" Wendy said hopefully.

"I am a freeloader," Peter said. "I just took you in to do our laundry. I couldn't care less about you. I just like clean clothes."

"Oh," Wendy said.

"But there's more. You see, these two girls in America, Ciara and Shaylee, love me, and I used you to make them jealous," Peter said.

Wendy did not know what to say. She was speechless. "I…I…you were…using me?" She burst into tears and plopped down on a log. She buried her face in her hands.

"Look, Wendy, I'm sorry," Peter said, stroking her hair gently. "But…I mean you are very nice and sweet and an excellent housekeeper, but…"

"Shut up, freeloader! You are….ugh!" she cried, and slapped him. "I'm packing my things and having Tink lead me home. She'll be glad to get rid of me. John and Michael…they can stay if they really wish."

She went into the tree house and threw her few belongings in a handmade basket. When she was just about to put Peter's kiss in, she thought about throwing it away, but carefully placed it in the basket too.

Ten minutes later, she and Tink were ready to leave. All the Lost Boys stood in a line. She hugged each one, told them to be good and to remember her and to take their medicine. Peter hung back. "Goodbye, Peter," she said, and kissed him.

Peter did not say anything or kiss her back. He did not even really feel very guilty for doing this to her. He knew that Shaylee and Ciara would be very angry. They hadn't known Wendy was as pretty as them.

One tear slid down Wendy's cheek, and she looked back at them, standing there. "Goodbye, Mother. We'll miss you," Slightly said.

Wendy and Tink were lifted high into the sky as Tink shook fairy dust onto Wendy. But, as they flew up into the clouds, Wendy had one fleeting thought.

"WAIT, TINK! WAIT!"

"Tink, please wait!"Wendy cried. Tinkerbell turned around.

"What? Am I going to fast?" Tink asked. She shot Wendy a snotty look.

"No! I mean, yes, I mean, oh Tink. I dearly love Peter, but he hurt me so. What am I to do Tink? Oh Tink!" and Wendy started to cry. Tink turned around and watched Wendy cry. It melted her heart and feeling towards Wendy. How Wendy loved Peter, Tink thought. She must try to help!

"Wendy, I can help you, I think," said Tink kindly.

"Really? Oh Tink, I love you!" Wendy hugged the fairy, which fought from her grasp. "Sorry. We're not that good of friends…yet," Tink said, and they both laughed.

Back at the house, Peter was pacing worriedly. Slightly went to talk to him.

"Peter, what's wrong?" Slightly asked.

"My love, Wendy, just left me for…no one, but still, she has left." Peter said.

"But…now more time for Ciara and Shaylee!" Slightly said.

"Yes, but I feel so bad. Slightly, I feel!" Peter exclaimed.

"Peter, you feel for the first time!" the two danced around the room.

"I doubt Wendy will ever come back to me though," Peter said, wiping an imaginary tear.

"At least she had bad teeth!" Slightly laughed.

"I know Wendy's teeth aren't perfect," Peter said. "But…"

"But what? Slightly persisted. "Ciara and Shaylee would be so angry and upset! They love you and you love them!"

"I know," Peter said. "I used to not feel guilty or bad, but now I do. I don't know who I really love!"

"Look," Slightly explained. "Wendy is long gone. Remember what Hook said? She'll grow up and find a husband. It's not a big deal. You've got Shaylee and Ciara. They're even better than Wendy. I thought you didn't even like Wendy!"

"I don't…or at least I didn't know I did! But I think I love her now," Peter said sadly.

Meanwhile, up in the clouds: "Tink, what will I do? What can _you_ do to help me?" Wendy asked.

"Honestly, I don't know quite yet," said Tink. "But maybe we can help Peter realize that he loves you…somehow…" Tink thought aloud.

Meanwhile, in America, Shaylee and Ciara had heard the news that Peter loved Wendy. Shaylee began to sob.

"NO!!" she cried. "Peter!"

Ciara tried to comfort her while dealing with her own feelings. Shaylee dropped to her knees and sobbed uncontrollably, as if her heart was breaking. Ciara brushed away a few tears before muttering "Peter will pay for this!"

She handed Shaylee some Kleenex before taking Shaylee by both shoulders and saying "Shaylee, let's declare war on the Lost Boys, including Peter!"

"Yes! Yes!" Shaylee agreed. "I will gather our weapons. You get our armor! The goddesses are going to war!" For the two were indeed goddesses, and powerful ones at that.

Wendy sat thinking while Tink hovered around her, also pondering a plan.

"Maybe I should just go back to Peter and confess my true love to him," Wendy said. Tink nodded.

"Good idea Wendy. Jeremy has a soft heart," Tink said.

The two agreed to fly back the next day. Didn't want to keep Peter waiting for too long!

In America, the two goddesses set to work on their war plans. Ciara, who could transform into a mermaid, would attack by sea. Shaylee, who could transform herself into a fairy, would attack by land and air.

The goddesses sat sharpening their swords, while they discussed Peter.

"It's not fair that he loves Wendy too. I was his first love!" Shaylee cried.

"But I heard of him first, don't forget,' Ciara said.

"Yeah. Man, I am so mad at Wendy!" Shaylee said. Both girls sat, both very mad at Wendy, thinking of how to destroy her.

Meanwhile, in Neverland, Peter was thinking over his _3 _loves, two American, one English. Slightly burst in on his thinking.

"Peter, I heard terrible news!" Slightly cried.

"It can't be worse then my dilemma," Peter said.

"It is! The goddesses have declared war on us!"


	2. Second Thoughts

Chapter Two

At first, Tink had hated Wendy. But, after a year, she realized she wasn't a jerk after all. So that's why she helped Wendy.

"We'll go back to Neverland in the morning," Tink told Wendy as they settled themselves onto various clouds for the night. Wendy just hoped that she would get to Peter before Shaylee and Ciara did.

Back in Mount Vernon, the goddesses of Neverland began to gather their weapons. Ciara, who could turn into a merperson, would get all the other merpeople to gang up on the Lost Boys. She looked like any other merperson, except for the ring on her left hand, middle finer. This was unobvious, so no one would be able to tell exactly who was leading the mer-army.

Shaylee, on the other hand, who could turn into a fairy, sought out the few remaining pirates, and a few fairies. All, including the merpeople, agreed to go to war against the Lost Boys. The only way anyone could tell that the fairy was Shaylee was if you looked at her left ankle. An anklet made of diamonds, like Ciara's ring, was strung around her ankle.

Ciara and Shaylee were preparing to leave for Neverland, and suddenly Shaylee asked, "Ciara, what happens if we win this war? Then what?"

"I…I don't know," Ciara said. "I suppose we will get rid of Wendy so Peter will love us again." Shaylee paused before answering.

"We mustn't kill Peter or the Lost Boys, you know."

"I know," Ciara replied. "And we shouldn't kill Wendy, either. It might make Peter upset. We should just take her home."

"Yeah. I heard from a fairy that she's coming back to Neverland," Shaylee said.

Meanwhile, in the tree house, the boys were preparing their bows and arrows.

"I can't believe the goddesses are going up against us," Tootles spoke up.

"I like them," sighed Nibs.

"How dare they do this to us, and Wendy!" cried Peter. "Lads…show them no mercy. When you find them, kill them!"

"But Peter!" exclaimed Tootles. "You love them!"

"Not anymore," Peter replied firmly.

Shaylee and Ciara were preparing for battle one step at a time. They were practicing sword fighting when they got into a fight.

"Shaylee, you'd look better if your sword wasn't so ugly," Ciara said.

"You'd look better if you had buck teeth," said Shaylee.

"You'd look better with a paper bag on your head!" Ciara said.

"You'd look better if you didn't go to school!" Shaylee snapped.

"You'd…what?" Ciara laughed.

"I don't know!" Shaylee laughed too. Their phone suddenly rang.

"I've got it!" said Ciara. "Hello? Oh, hi Dan. What? Hold on."

"Who is it?" asked Shaylee.

"Dan the Merman. He wants to go out to dinner tonight. He said you and Joe are going too," Ciara said, rolling her eyes.

"Me and Buck Teeth? Uh, no!" Shaylee said in disgust.

"Then I'll tell Dan…no!" said Ciara.

"Duh!" said Shaylee.

In the meantime, Peter was coaching Tootles on hot to tell if the fairy was Shaylee or not.

"Besides her diamond anklet, she has a pink glow about her. And her outfit is pink and green, while most are just green or just pink; just one color," Peter told Tootles.

"And what am I to do if I find her?" asked Tootles.

"Kill her Tootles my boy! Show her no mercy!" Peter said.

"But…she's your love!" Tootles cried.

"I already told you, not anymore!" said Peter.

"But I cannot kill her. She loves you Peter," Tootles said.

"I do not love her Tootles," Peter said. Tootles started to cry.

"I cannot Peter. I cannot kill a goddess. I would feel forced to kill myself if I did," Tootles sobbed.

"Then do not kill her. Take her to me; I will kill her," Peter said; only feeling slightly guilty about this.

Tootles told Nibs what Peter had told him, Nibs told Curly, Curly told Twins (both of them), and Twins told Slightly, who started to weep.

"That means we must let Peter kill Ciara too. Oh, two dead goddesses in one day. How terrible it will be! We must stop Peter before he kills the both of them!" kind Slightly sobbed.

"Yes we must, but we can't disobey Peter," Nibs said.

"Aye, that we can't. But we can't let them die!" Slightly said, still crying.

"Aye, that we can't. But we can't disobey Peter!" Nibs said.

"Aye, that we can't. But we can't let them die!" Slightly said.

"Aye, that we can't. But we can't disobey Peter!" Nibs said.

"Stop repeating yourself Nibs!" Slightly said. "I heard you the first time!"

"Sorry. We can't let them die, but we can't-" Nibs started to say.

"I know, but we can't disobey Peter. What can we do?" Slightly said, drying his tears.

"We could take a different fairy to him and say it's Shaylee," Nibs said.

"What about the anklet? And the pink glow? And the pink and green outfit?" Slightly asked.

"Sure, just squash my dreams!" Nibs joked, but Slightly saw hurt behind his eyes.

"Sorry Nibs. We'll find some way, I just know it!" Slightly said.

On the clouds, Wendy was having nightmares about Peter.

"No Peter, don't kill me. I love you!" she mumbled in her sleep. It woke Tink up.

"What?" she asked Wendy, but Wendy was snoring soundly.

"Yes Peter. Really I do. I really do love you," said Wendy, and drifted into a happy sleep.


End file.
